Unexpected Timing
by Frappawhip Loves Starbucks
Summary: Elliot gets kidnapped, raped, and put back out on the streets. The problem is that she's pregnant and JD becomes touchy about the subject, putting their relationship in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I kissed her boyfriend, no-sorry-fiancée, before agreeing to meet him somewhere before heading out the sliding door of Sacred Heart. I could feel his eyes on me, which made me walk more confidently. I drove home before slumping on the couch and flipping through channels; I was in my most comfortable attire, scrubs. Deciding nothing worth watching was on, I opened a book, but soon got bored with it (it was actually a magazine). Knowing JD would come home tired and be a nuisance rather than a help, I began dinner. I turned on some music to keep away the pipes gurgling and to hide my own voice.

"Guess who's home?" trilled JD, dumping his bag on the floor.

"Luke?" I guessed, betraying boredom.

"No, your husband-to-be." JD faked hurt.

"Right. I've made dinner," I spooned some pasta onto a plate and offered it to JD.

"No brinner?" JD whined, accepting his plate gratefully and instantly began eating it.

"Sorry, but I wanted to clear my head." I did the same and sat down across from JD.

"What sort of things are rolling around in there?" JD inclined his head in a daydream, and I waited before answering.

"Just the wedding and the workload."

JD finally noticed, and avoided the inevitable subject. "I like the scrubs. What happened to the coat?"

"I got bored of it. I needed something newer."

"Something different?" JD asked, getting up for seconds. The discomfort had clouded over us, and I began to listen to my fork scrape my plate. "Elliot, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but I don't know how I want to." I transgressed into pushing my food this way and that.

"That's fine." JD shrugged.

"I'm pregnant. Five months, to clarify."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid. I have low self-esteem, and I just couldn't tell anybody."

"Carla doesn't know?"

"Well, she's the only one."

"Who's the father?"

"You."

**A/N**: Coauthored with another person. Sorry this was short, but it was an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ was my first thought. A flickering light was the only way I could tell that I was chained to a bed by a single arm with extremely tight handcuffs. I was chilled, which brings me back to the fact that I'm completely naked. All I want is to be free of this hell and crying in JD's arms. Honestly, I'd rather get bitch-slapped by Cox than be here.

Let me start at the beginning.

I had been standing in a bar waiting for JD to come and join me. I was extremely drunk and accepted a drink from a complete stranger. I didn't notice he spiked it with something, took me back to his version of home (hell), and raped me. JD is going to be such a girl when he sees me. Of course, as a girl, I should have realized that I could easily be raped, but I'm always considered to be the male in my relationship (not by me, though), so I guess I had forgotten. Now it was nearing normal-people morning (according to my body clock), and I suspected that he would be back soon.

Just as if on cue, he came in as I finished this thought process. He tossed me my clothes and untied me before locking the door behind him; there were no windows or other doors through which to escape. Bewildered, I redressed and put my hand up by the bed to be rechained. Shortly thereafter, he came in and laughed; he hadn't given me a name of his yet.

"I'm not going to chain you up again. I'm going to release you. The greatest torture is the aftermath. It's the most painful because of the mental state. I'll drive you to the hospital now. You can deal with people then. Unfortunately, I cannot let you see my face. You will be seeing me again."

As much of my thoughts told me I wanted to get out of there immediately, I knew that he would be right, no matter if his mind was twisted. Mental instability was worse than physical.

He blindfolded me, directed me to a car, drove for approximately forty minutes, led me out of the car, un-blindfolded me, and sped off before I could see. Knowing what was to come dampened my spirits.  
I strode into the hospital with as much confidence as usual (unless JD was by my side) to find a nervous Carla going through papers faster than her usual self. She handed me a clipboard while sniffing and said, "Fill out the paperwork to check in, and wait for a room to become available to you."

"Carla," I whispered. Carla looked up, shrieked, and jumped on the counter to hug me, but it came out more like her wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and strangling me. She immediately got to work filing papers. Within a minute (literally), she checked me into one of the private rooms and doing all of the regular check-in nurse work.

"Welcome back," she sniffed after finishing.

"Thanks, Carla. Could you not assign JD to me? I don't think he could handle it," I sobbed as quietly as possible.

"Sure. I'll give you to Cox. Have fun. And Elliot, get some rest." After she said that, I could even think about the fact that she had given me sleeping pills to make me sleep.

-

"Well, good morning, Barbie," was the first voice I heard in my head after being woken from a long sleep. Great. "Do you really want me to treat you like a normal patient? I can be taciturn and cold. Or, if you want me to treat you like a normal doctor who's receiving medical attention, I can assign your girlfriend to do everything for me. Say, Elizabeth should be here any second. I paged her just before you woke up."

JD ran into the room and immediately faced the chart Dr. Cox had given him. "The patient appears to be completely healthy. Other than trauma injuries she's fine. Oh, I didn't know there was another Dr. Reid."

"Good luck with that relationship, Barbie," commented Dr. Cox, turning outward and giving JD a shoulder bump.

"Or another Elliot Reid, for that matter."

"JD, it's me." At this, he instantly looked up, did a double-take, and slid around the bed to sit on the edge.

"How did you escape?"

"He let me. He said the best form of torture is the aftermath. Post-traumatic stress syndrome ring a bell?"

"Yes. But you seem so happy. There's no indication of anti-depressants on your charts, either. Are you actually happy?"

"No, dummy. I was just raped."

"I'll take that as a pregnancy side effect. Give it a day before you'll need counseling and anti-depressants." He grasped my hand.

"I've been therapy-free for two years," I countered, rather angrily.

"I'm a doctor, but not a shrink, Elliot. You'll need help. I'm surprised that you've been therapy-free for two years and you still have neurosis. It doesn't match."

"Hey! That's not very nice." I started playing with him.

Carla walked in on us and broke us up. "JD, you have work to do. So get. Elliot, you cannot be doing strenuous activity. I suspect that you are going through shock is wearing off and you are about to go into post-traumatic stress syndrome. When you do that, call me back. I'll give you your anti-depressants. I'll check with Cox to make sure that's okay." Carla left to take care of the next patient in the same fake manner. I wondered whether she was under strict orders not to treat me especially while on duty.

JD waited out his entire break with me, and Turk came in when JD was leaving. They whispered something to each other before Turk came forward and stood awkwardly at the end of my bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright for now. Thanks for coming by, Turk."

"Well, you're going to be my sister-in-law, so it's sort of duty."

"That makes me feel so much better. Thanks." I was now going back into one of my mood swings. "Why don't you go tell your wife to treat me more like a friend rather than a person."

"Did you mean that?"

"No. Are you used to the whole women pregnancy thing?"

"Of course. Carla was even worse when she was. Don't tell her that."

"Could you tell JD what it's like?"

"Sure," he said awkwardly. "Listen, I only wanted to check up on you. I have a lot of work to do, so I have to go. Later. Carla, could you be more of a friend to Elliot?"

I could sense another fight coming on because of a pregnancy-related mood swing. I hate those.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elliot, I have work to do, if you haven't already noticed," sneered Carla after watching Turk leave down the hall. "So, if you want to complain about how I'm treating you medically, take it up with Cox," she walked away and onto the room two doors away. Damn those pregnancy mood swings.

I fell back to sleep and woke back up; I don't know the time span of the sleeping. I saw JD's face just like I've seen the families of patient's faces; anxious, scared, and facing the floor. I felt him touching my hand, and it felt weird. My hand twitched, and his face immediately jerked to meet my own. My hand twitched again.

"What's wrong?" he asked sappily.

"It feels weird," I croaked.

"Post-traumatic stress syndrome. It's starting to become real to you. I was trying to get you into counseling before it happened. But I also wanted you to sleep."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been dropping hints to Carla on how to medicate you who will ultimately bring the ideas to Cox."

My head was swimming so bad that I thought this thought couldn't come to the surface, but it did. I think that's why my words weren't being controlled. "JD, I told Carla not to let you doctor me. I didn't want you to make a mistake and regret it. I know that you don't want me to die, and your emotions might get in the way."

"I'm a competent doctor. I wouldn't dare let my feelings get in the way. When you flat-lined a week ago, I was the one on-call and I was the one who saved you. I was the one who made Carla calm down so your blood-pressure wouldn't climb. I was also the one who saved your child when you nearly flat-lined; it wasn't getting any oxygen."

"My child? Isn't he yours as well?"

"I don't know if I want to treat you anything more than a normal patient. Maybe I'll just leave you to Dr. Cox and let your blood pressure rise so that I would never see you again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

"Yeah, I'll watch you watching me deliver this baby and taking care of it. You'll be watching me in therapy. You'll be watching me go to drinks without you. And you'll miss me." And then I shut my eyes, knowing that I would have to wait for him to come to me. I had hit him hard; JD would never kill a live child on purpose, especially his own. But then a thought occurred to me. "How long have I been here?" But he had already left, and I heard a sob through the mist of my thoughts.

"You've been here for two weeks, Barbie. Oh, don't worry, you'll be just fine. Once we get you to a trusted therapist, the bruises disappear, and the necessary three-month break is over, you'll be just dandy and back into this hellhole that you love so much. Oh, but wait, you might deliver a baby early, so we might as well just keep you here forever until that baby is just as old as the father. I mean mother."

"Thanks, Doctor Cox. Even when you notice that JD and I had a fight, you can still be the biggest ass ever."

"I try. Seems that PTS has kicked in, so I'm going to let Nurse Espinosa give you the anti depressants. She's just dying to see you."

"Send her in quickly. Being stuck with you makes this day worse."

"Finally; I can leave."

As if on cue, Carla walked in to give me the new IV. Yay. "You'll be fine, Elliot. But is there something you want to talk about?"

"JD."

"You weren't supposed to tell him you didn't want him as a doctor."

"The truth is better. He was good, though."

"He was the one that recommended all of the treatments. They are working. You nearly caught an infection from the chaffing on your wrist. Were you handcuffed?" She sat down on my bed.

"Yes. To a bed."

"Well, JD was smart enough to make sure there was antiseptic and antibacterial on it. When you first got here it was there, but it disappeared. He made the right call."

"Will he forgive me for it?"

"Eventually. But as to how long, I don't know JD that well. For Turk, it takes as long as 5 quickies, which I don't have time for."

I laughed, but immediately stopped at the burning in my throat and on my lips.

"Elliot, your lips are chapped, and we can't get your throat hydrated, even though we've tried everything."

"It'll eventually get hydrated again. When something traumatic happens, it does that." I tried to get some sleep, but Carla didn't leave; but neither did she talk.

"My shift's over, so I'm going to stay."

"What about JD's shift?"

"He's on-call tonight."

My fogged brain managed to put a thought together. "Can you help me with something?"

-

"This better work," whispered Carla. After inserting the needle, she walked out and pretended she was on-call tonight. She walked to check on the next patient.

The next thing I saw was JD's mouth on my own; I had no idea what Carla had given me, but it seemed to make me lose oxygen as he was giving me CPR. I pretended to be unconscious a little bit more. Eventually, when I heard the cardio machine go back to its normal beeping, I opened my eyes. JD was standing there stunned and unable to either move away or closer; then I noticed his inclined head and waited.

"You saved me," I croaked when I saw his face come to mine.

"I had to."

'Thanks, JD," I whispered, reaching for his hand. He twitched it away.

"The only way you could have done that was on purpose. Why would you try to do that? Are you suicidal?"

"No. You just proved a point to me. Nurse," I yelled. Carla came dutifully in. "I want to switch doctors; to Dr. Dorian." And then I close my eyes again and feigned sleep. I felt JD's hand slip into my own and squeeze it.

"Right away," and Carla left.

"You tried to kill yourself," said JD softly.

"Not only did I prove the point to myself, but to you as well. I can understand if you don't forgive me right now."

"I can. I just…"

"Don't believe that I would do that with you? I did it because I love you, and I don't want to lose you. And you really would care if I lost this child?"

"Of course." He kissed me.

"That felt weird," I noted softly.

"Sorry. I gotta go. See you later," he waved. And then he left.

Carla came in shortly afterwards and came to my side.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and took my hand, which I twitched away from. Her look said that she understood why.


	4. Chapter 4

Touching people felt extremely weird to me. It was a constant reminder that I had been taken advantage of, and it made me want to draw into myself even more. JD looked like he really wanted to hold my hand and kiss my forehead, but he respected the fact that I wanted my space and only sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad," JD said for the countless time.

"I know," I said back, staring at my stomach.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Slowly, his hand came to my stomach. I flinched and his hand jerked, but I didn't remove it due to lack of comfort. "What's her name going to be?"

"You're going to let me pick it?"

"Yes. She's your daughter."

"Kaylee."

"Kaylee what?"

"Isla," he said after a short wonderment.

"Kaylee Isla Dorian. KID? Okay." Thought I was skeptical about what the other children might say to her and to her initials, but I let JD pick her name, so I had to stick with it. I also sort of liked the name Kaylee and had pondered it for her name.

"Really?"

"I said you could, so Kaylee Isla is her name." At this point I had forgotten about JD's hand on my stomach, which increased the magnitude of my uncomfortable-ness. I peeled it off, and his face fell without a word. "It'll take a while. But I know you'll be right there next to me. And you'll probably be the first person I hug after this."

"I know. It's just so hard."

"I understand. There were times when I wanted to touch you so bad, but it would seem awkward. I mean like giving you a hug in the middle of a meeting with your newest girlfriend. I know exactly what you are going through."

"Except that I would have welcomed a hug because I came to love you again. I took a cold shower when I saw Keith propose to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's odd, considering that you dumped me after I gave myself to you completely."

"I know, but then I began to fall in love with you again. So here we are, having a child and great jobs and…"

"Getting raped?" I finished for him.

"But you're lucky that you have a lot of people backing you up and excellent doctors watching over you. They said you should be out by tomorrow."

"How long have I been here?"

"Over a month. You've been sleeping a lot. You've been physically healthy for a while, but they are worried about your mental health."

"Is that why I've been here for so long?"

"Yeah. The on-call psychiatrist thinks that you are sleeping to get away from your troubles. So you've been moved to the psychiatric ward for your mental health."

"But…"

"I know; you're fine. I keep trying to tell them that your alright enough to go home. You'll still have to go to counseling, but you'll get to stay in the comfort of home."

"I thought they wanted to keep me because I'm so close to being in labor?"

"Yeah. When that happens, you'll be moved to the maternity ward under psychiatric watch. I'm trying to keep you off that list because I know that you're just fine-yes, I do believe you're just fine. But for right now that's the only reason to keep you in this hospital. Besides, you'll also be safe here with all of the nurses and hospital staff. I know you don't agree with this, but please believe me when I say that you are safest here at the hospital."

How could I believe him? I wasn't crazy. Sure, I knew that I needed medical, mental health, but using that excuse just to keep me here out of harm's way? I could take him on. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Doctor Cox ordered the call, but I had to agree with him. I was made your proxy because you were unable to make decisions, and I'm your husband, which leaves the medical decisions to me; a proxy. I'm so sorry."

"Did you think it was the right decision at the time?"

"I did." His eyes had tears in them.

"Well, I trust you. Which means that I believe you when you say that you think that you made the right decision. Much as I don't like it."

"I understand. Now that you know, I'm not as sure anymore."

"JD, there are some things in life where you won't be completely sure about either one of them. You have to go with the one that you are most sure about."

"Did your psychiatrist tell you this?"

"Yeah," I answered, laughing for the first time in, well, months. "Hey, I don't like it, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. And I know you do because I can understand why you made this decision."

"Are you less angry with me now? Just like that?"

"Pretty much. JD, how long has it been since you slept?"

"Couple days. But it was mostly just napping several times during the day. Since I've slept well? Since you've been kidnapped."

"See? You just proved that I'm the most important thing to you. My psychiatrist also said that you'll lose sleep when you lose the person closest to you. Technically, you lost me for awhile."

"I thought I really did when I woke up and you weren't there. I came here to tell Turk and Carla when I saw you enter through the emergency doors. I hid behind the nurse's station because I didn't want to remember you that way. When I heard that it was you, I saw my life come back to me."

"When I saw you hovering over me, I knew then that I was safe. You resemble safety for me." As much as JD probably didn't want to open up to me, I knew that what he was telling was true. It would be dishonorable to treat him with lies.

"Well if it isn't Eleanor and Elliot. Except the genders are backwards."

"Did you finally accept the fact that I'm a male after all?" JD stood up to face Doctor Cox.

"No. I just called you Eleanor, Eleanor. Isn't that your name?"

"Actually, it's Doctor Dorian to you. Or if you want to grab a beer with me, it would be JD. And her name was a mistake because her father wanted her to be a boy. So, if you can't call me by my real name…"

"Careful there, Newbie. The wrong words can only inflict you. I actually don't think that you have any bargaining chips. You no longer work here, so you can't make my life hell. And I'm the one who will hire you back. You can't threaten to take me off her patient care because I'm the one who ultimately decides who does what case. You can't promise me that your chinless face will disappear because then the name change won't mean a damn thing…"

"He could tell me to make your life hell. And there would have to be reasonable reason to let me go, and I'm sure that many people here would demand that I stay."

"Who?" Doctor Cox turned coldly toward me, tapping his nose and crossing his arms.

"Carla, Turk…"

"Anybody else you want to name before I leave, Barbie?"

"The Janitor?"

"I have better things to do than listen to someone complain that I have their name wrong and have for the past ten years."

JD watched him go before sitting back on my bed. "I'll get him someday. Well, again."

"When did you get him before?"

"Sunny made a comment on my last day about what an average doctor I was. I snuck up and listened to him explain all about my doctorial excellence. Well, and my excellent personality."

I laughed and continued, "Do you want to work together on getting back at him?"

He went into a daydream-I suspected they had stopped due to his worrying-and didn't come out for a while. "No. I proved my worth and know that I did, so there's nothing left to do."

"But what about me? I haven't proved my worth to him."

"Yes, you have. He'll only check up on the people he really cares about. That little episode was him checking up on you. When he saw you fighting him, his face showed a small amount of relief; you would have seen if you looked hard enough."

"I thought you wanted to get him."

"Oh, I will. I'll just happen to do it without knowing until after. I have a feeling."

With the long conversation, I had fatigued. I soon fell asleep, but just before I did, I felt JD's hand slip into mine. I also thought I had smiled a little bit.


End file.
